Christmas Love
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Syaoran wants to tell Sakura how he feels, but is too scared. Now it's christmas will he tell her.
1. Default Chapter

Okay for all you people out there I just wanted to let you know this isn't my first fanfic. First on the Internet though. Hope you people enjoy my story.  
  
Sign meanings:  
  
(My thoughts)  
  
Character's thoughts (you probably knew that one)  
  
************End of chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change of scene   
  
Christmas Love  
  
Sakura's pov: "Alright candy Candy CANDY, shouted a very hyper Kero chan."  
  
"Wait Kero it's not ready, Sakura said blocking the candy tray."  
  
"What are they anyway, he asked as he tried sniff it."  
  
"Well that's white chocolate with almonds, and that's white chocolate mixed with pieces of crushed candy canes, she said as if she had just invited it." (This is a candy that my mom makes every Christmas, it mm mm good.)  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Kero chan said almost drooling."   
  
"Don't worry I made enough for everyone, I'm giving some to everyone for a present, she said very excited."  
  
Syaoran's pov: I'm going to do it this year; she deserves to know the truth. I'm going to tell her my feelings this Christmas. If not for me for her...No not for me, only for her and only for her. But what if I'm rejected, what if she loves another, what if...get a hang of yourself man you can do this.  
  
A knock at the door  
  
"Coming, he said."  
  
He opens the door  
  
"Hey Syaoran, hope I didn't come at a bad time, said a girl with emerald green eyes."  
  
"Oh no, not at all Sakura, he said as he started to blush."  
  
"I just came to give you this, she said giving him a tin can."  
  
"Oh, thank you, he said blushing more than ever."  
  
"So anyway I was wondering do you have a date for the Christmas party tomorrow night, she asked giving him a big warm smile."  
  
"N-no, he said redder than any red ever seen before."  
  
"Sorry she said looking very depressed."  
  
"It's okay, he said putting a hand on her shoulder." "In fact I was wondering if you would go with me, he said smiling for the first time that day."  
  
A big smile grew to her face, and she gives him a big warm hug *********************************************************************** Kayla: So what do you guys think? Syaoran: Why do I have to blush it makes me seem like I'm a weakling? Sakura: I think it makes you look cute Syaoran. Syaoran: *starts blushing* Kayla: Does that answer your question? Syaoran:...yes... Sakura: Like I said it makes you look cute. 


	2. 

Hey, people I'm back and you better, be capable of taking pure mush. Snuggles, this chapter is nothing like the first. The best chapter I ever wrote is here now and ... action. Sign meanings:  
  
(My own thoughts)(Only if I think there's something I think needs explaining)  
  
Character's own thoughts (you probably knew that) ****************End of Chapter  
  
*Something's happening or at a place *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change of scene On with the fic... Sakura and Syaoran: Hurry up already, !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kayla: Fine! Christmas Love Chapter2  
  
(I know I forgot something, this is happening when our favorite cardcaptors are at least sixteen)  
  
*Night of the party *  
  
"Everything okay Syaoran, asked a very concerned Sakura."  
  
"Ya of course Sakura, he said trying to sound like he wasn't lying."  
  
"He's hiding something, she thought to herself.'  
  
"Come on let's get to the party, he said now trying not to blush." (I know I'm making him blush a lot, but it's my fanfic)  
  
Syaoran's pov: I hope, I can tell her tonight. I don't know I-I'll tell her tonight before the parties over.  
  
Twenty minutes have passed  
  
"Okay everyone the first slow dance of the night, I wanna see all you people dancing with that special someone, shouted the DJ into his microphone."  
  
"I...um.. would... you like to....dance, Syaoran asked almost as red as a tomato."   
  
"Oh of course I would Syaoran, she said giving him the warmest smile she had ever giving him."  
  
After getting on the dance floor Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. And started dancing. After abit she rested her head on his chest. For the first time he didn't blush when he was close to her.   
  
The music played Enya's Only Time. (If you didn't know it's the song from Sweet November)  
  
It's after the party. Syaoran's walking Sakura home.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the party Syaoran, Sakura said slightly blushing."  
  
"Your welcome Sakura, ...and ...well I wanted to tell you something for quietly some time, he said blushing slightly."  
  
"I do to Syaoran, but I don't won't you to think of me any less, she said seriously."  
  
"How could I you're one of my best friends, he said trailing off when he mentioned friend."  
  
"Well you see....I.. I...lov....I love you Syoaran, she finally blurt out."   
  
Syaoran stared at her in shock. She was about to turn away when he started to talk.  
  
"Sakura I feel the same way, he said as soft as he could."  
  
"Oh Syaoran I thought you didn't like me, she said with a small soft caring smile."  
  
"I admit when we were ten in grade four, when we first met I hated you a lot. But after Melin came I remember how she always was trying to hurt you. I found the only resin why I always protected you was because I loved you. And I knew I could never fall for another, he explained."  
  
Tears filled Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Sakura why are you crying, he asked concerned."  
  
"I'm crying because I'm so happy, she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck."  
  
"I'm glad you told me how you felt Sakura, he said."  
  
"Same here now we can be together forever, she relied."  
  
The End   
  
Kayla Chan: So what do you think? Syaoran: ............... Sakura: ............... Kayla Chan: If you guys don't stop hugging I'll call Kero and he'll bet up Syaoran. Sakura: You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend! Syaoran: Ya!!!!!! Kayla Chan: I'll repeat it one more time. What do you think? Anyway how do you know if I have a Boyfriend or not? *Syaoran and Sakura thinks it over * Sakura: We don't like it! And I spy on you almost 24-7. Kayla Chan: Well I could go back and make you two hate one other!? Syaoran: No really I think it's fine ... really! Kayla: I'm such a big blackmailer!   
  
I hope all you people liked my story. Need feedback...Please... Email me @ Terry@nbnet.nb.ca. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it sucks compared, to other stories. But I have new ones on the way one called: Cherry Blossoms and Little Wolfs, An other love Card, and The Mystic Wings, and maybe I'm going to . There a little better not the best thought. Another Love Card is the closest to being done, because it is done. Hehehe. Anyway see you then. 


End file.
